


【all叶】金枝欲叶（一）

by sunflower0529



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 叶受only
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower0529/pseuds/sunflower0529





	【all叶】金枝欲叶（一）

【all叶】金枝欲叶（一）

 

四月里日色正好，红杏枝头春意闹，游人如织，天子脚下的京城分外繁华。

“听说了吗？叶府的大公子明日要娶妻了！天大的喜事，到时候叶府肯定会大办筵席，这流水席少说也得摆七天，咱们也去凑凑热闹哈哈哈。”路边摆茶摊的老板说道。

“呦，真是阔绰。不过天大的喜事？何来这种说法，能真有当朝天子大吗？”茶客与老板闲聊。

“一听就知道你这小年轻不知道当年的事了，这说书的还讲着这故事呢。当年太祖打天下的时候叶家可是头号功臣，不过叶老将军常年奔波于战场之上，戎马倥偬，到近不惑之年才得子，幸运的是是难得的一对儿双生子。当年太祖可是给叶老将军封王了，继续总领三军，不过叶老将军坚持想享受天伦之乐，回去抚养一双幼子，不愿再参与政事。是以如今叶家依然蒙祖荫得了这王号，其他文武百官再怎么风光也没有封王的呀。”

“诶，那当年打天下的只有叶家得了王号？”

“那倒不是，不过叶老将军英明啊，急流勇退，得以善终，还福荫了子孙后代。当年多少功臣功高震主，最终明升暗降，名存实亡，甚至身首异处的也不在少数啊！”

卖茶的掌柜擦完桌子歇了歇，“如今这等风光的便只有一个叶家了。明日成亲的可是叶家大公子叶修，同喻相府家的公子喻文州，都是名动京城的大人物，可不是顶大的喜事吗？”

“是了是了，明日便去叶府外讨杯喜酒喝沾沾叶小王爷的喜气！”

 

—叶府—

叶府早已装饰得张灯结彩，门楣窗户走廊亭台楼阁都挂上了大红的绸带。

王杰希坐在书斋里与叶修下棋，手上落子不紧不慢，嘴上不咸不淡地问道：“你如今可是得意了，明日就要迎娶喻文州了，也不见你为婚礼多准备准备，好叫你那新婚妻子对你一见倾心啊。”

叶修顿时头大，为了这事儿王杰希没少使性子，他一听就怕，硬着头皮道：“杰希，这你是知道的，文洲他本就是我发妻，这是我俩还小的时候，父母之命媒妁之言就定下的，这也不是我能做主的呀。”

“怎么，你的意思是，我是你为了叶家颜面不得不娶进你家门的吗？”王杰希不悦，一双眼睛促狭地盯着叶修，似乎专等着叶修犯错的猎人。

叶修和王杰希是三年前成的婚，不过因为王杰希不能算作是正夫人不能大操大办，只宴请了亲朋好友和相熟的朝中臣子，着实有些委屈了王杰希这个刑部尚书家的少爷。

王家叶家都是高门，都在京城西城住着，相去不远，也便相熟起来，两家的孩子经常互相串门。

尤其叶修简直是京城子弟们中的孩子王，领着一屁股小孩儿到处跑着玩，爬树捞鱼斗蛐蛐儿，就是不爱老老实实坐在书斋里读书。  
王杰希倒是读书用功，行为端方，可也喜欢偷偷跟着叶修上房揭瓦。

俩人在与两家父母斗智斗勇中缔结下革命情谊变了味儿是三年前，叶修的性别迟迟未分化，依旧同伙伴们混在一处，倒是王杰希早早地分化为了天乾，左右不是未出阁的坤泽，没什么好忌讳的。

叶修跑到王杰希房里玩，王杰希还没从驯马场回来，等他时顺手抄起茶杯喝茶，没想到里面是酒，当即醉倒不省人事。

醒了以后发现自己与王杰希大被同眠，这倒没什么，只是俩人都光溜溜的，身上都有不少青青紫紫的痕迹。不巧还被来找王杰希议事的王父撞了个正着，王父朝王杰希发一通大火，在祠堂罚跪了一夜。最终好歹俩人都是世家公子，倒还算良配，两家人商量了三天，然后赶鸭子上架挑了个良辰吉日风风火火地把俩人的婚事办了。

两家合计，叶家王爷之尊，叶大公子虽然性别还尚未明了，但十有八九是天乾，自然是不能做妻的，只好委屈王家公子嫁给叶修了。

侧夫人不用等冠礼便可入门，是以王杰希早早地入了叶王府。直到成婚两年后，叶修的发情期才到来，谁也没想到叶小王爷竟然分化为了坤泽。只可惜不知为何叶修的信期一直不稳，常人一月一次，他有时半年才一次，有时情状十分凶险，且无法被永久标记，能用的丹药都用了，就是不见效。叶修本人毫无所谓，日子该怎么过怎么过。倒是王杰希比较着急，对这事儿比谁都上心，为此几乎自己也成了半个郎中。

当年那夜俩人到底怎么回事儿，叶修也是个极顶的聪明人，心里大概也有个谱。王杰希应该是喜欢他的，不然也不至于用手段上赶着吃亏来做侧夫人。即使两人的开端差强人意，这份心意，也不该辜负。

 

“哪有！当年的事我有责任，娶你着实是两家合计的对策，可咱们在一块儿也有两三年了，我对你有没有真心你还不知道吗？”叶修一双墨黑漂亮的眼睛也直勾勾地看着王杰希，嘴角带上讨好撒娇的笑。

“杰希，好杰希，我和喻文州这婚事是爹娘定下的，太祖皇帝都首肯了的，我实在是退不了啊。再说喻文州也是相府公子，被我退了婚颜面也不好看呀。我家和相府多少年的交情，我实在是不能退婚啊。”

“就知道你理由多。”王杰希斜看他一眼，酸溜溜道，“说，你是不是早就看上他了？相府公子确实俊逸佳公子，翩翩少年郎，京城中都享有盛名，我是比不上了。”

叶修忙捧着茶盘上的点心送到王杰希嘴边：“哪能啊！你这可真是冤枉死我了！我的好杰希，我除了偶尔上朝和赴宴就没怎么见过喻文州，这两年我只有你一个你还不清楚吗？”

王杰希接过点心，却把叶修翻身压在棋盘上，一手撩开衣摆褪下他的裤子：“你说，喻文州他知不知道你是个坤泽？他知道了还肯嫁过来？”

莹白如雪的双腿间郝然是粉嫩紧闭的后穴，因突然暴露在空气中微微地瑟缩着。

王杰希撑开叶修的双腿，二指抠弄那窄小的后穴：“恐怕喻文州知道了只会当即取消婚约吧。这穴这么浪，稍微一弄就这么多水。”

“王杰希！大白天的少发疯，下人看到了脸还不要不要了。”叶修去捉王杰希作乱的手。

“还说不是？现在连跟我做都不愿意了。喻文州进门以后，我看你是一步也不会踏进我房门了。”

“你瞎说什么呢？”叶修忙告饶，“我这不是不愿意，就是……算了，你做吧。”一副放弃挣扎的样子瘫在桌子上。

“又跟我装可怜，叶修，今儿可没用，今天我非得叫你记得你的天乾是谁。”王杰希随即把龟头顶了进去，“你这穴里吃过我多少阳精你不知道吗，就差给我生个孩子了。”

“滚，王杰希，你别发疯。”王杰希真地插了进来，叶修有点吃不消，用手拍他的肩膀，“唔……痛……你下面这么大不好好扩张你想疼死我啊。”

王杰希从一旁的书架上取下如意膏，仔细地抹在叶修后面，笑道：“知道我大就行，明天可别被喻文州肏得找不着北了。”

“又胡言乱语了，我最爱你你不知道吗。”叶修躺在桌子上，抱住王杰希的脖子，轻轻地亲他的脸，咬他的嘴唇。王杰希按住他的后脑勺，重重地加深了这个吻，二人舌头交缠，叶修双唇被透明的涎丝润湿，嫣红勾人得要命。

“叶修，给我生个孩子吧。给我生个孩子，我就同意你娶喻文州。”  
王杰希轻咬叶修的喉结，在细白的颈子上吮吸，不一会儿叶修白嫩细滑的脖子是全是红红紫紫的印记。

“嗯……慢一点，太快了……”下身的动作太过激烈，叶修不得不用双腿缠住王杰希的腰，“咱们还这么年轻，孩子早晚都会有的。唔嗯……”

王杰希一个深顶，肏干着他的宫腔口，宫腔口乖乖地含住巨大的阳根，叶修就咿咿呀呀地叫了起来。

偏偏王杰希今天不肯放过他，拿过书架上的毛笔骚弄叶修的乳首，把叶修弄得痒的不行，又升腾起奇异的快感。叶修求饶得不到回应，于是什么好相公杰希哥哥都喊了出来，哄着王杰希放过他。

王杰希却铁了心不为所动，一手握住叶修的性器，娴熟地揉搓着，少顷叶修想射精时，王杰希的动作却停了，还恶劣地捂住了马眼。

“杰希哥哥，好人，我的好相公，可别折腾我了。”叶修的眼泪都被逼出来了，前后的双重刺激让他有点消受不了。

“都说易得无价宝难得有情郎，以前我还不信，今天我可见着了。叶修你就是个负心汉，偷走了我的心还不说还回来一颗一样的。你个小没良心的。”王杰希压制着叶修的前面，后面的动作却愈加激烈，宫腔口被肏得酸软。

叶修实在受不了了，汗水溻湿了头发，墨色的长发一缕一缕地贴在身上，难受得紧：“我给你生！王杰希我给你生孩子行了吧！呜呜呜……是男人就给我个痛快。”叶修知道躲不过去了，干脆破罐破摔，一脸慷慨就义的表情。

王杰希差点被他气笑了，叶修总是有这种本事，让你打不得骂不得，稍微罚一下就让人心软。

“乖，我的好叶修，这可是你说的，答应了可不许反悔。”王杰希手上的动作霎时剧烈起来，同时一股股滚烫的精液喷射进宫腔深处。叶修可怜的性器被压制太久，只能一抖一抖地射精。

“啊啊啊……太烫了……里面好像满了……”小腹似乎微微鼓了一些，王杰希来回摩挲着，“这里以后会有我和你的孩子，叶修。”

叶修还沉迷在漫长的高潮的余韵中，下意识地给予回应：“对，我们的孩子。”

在第二日成亲大典之前，王杰希把叶修翻来覆去地肏了个透，宫腔里满满的都是他的精液，偏偏还不许清洗，还塞了平时王杰希给他用来保养穴口的玉势防止流出来，直到要出门迎亲才给取了出来。


End file.
